finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon (Final Fantasy II)
Gordon is a temporary playable character from Final Fantasy II. He and his older brother Scott are the princes of Kashuan, allies of the Kingdom of Fynn, and both are in love with Princess Hilda. Profile Appearance Gordon is a young man with pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair tied back in a ponytail. He wears a headband on his forehead inlaid with a blue gem, leather chest armor with a yellow tunic underneath, dark green pants and boots, and a purple cape. His NES battle sprite is similar to the Red Mage's sprite from the original Final Fantasy, with red and white clothing, but he has a red headband and his hair tied back instead of a hat. Gordon wears a red cape and yellow clothing in his PS/GBA sprites, but his sprite matches Yoshitaka Amano's concept art in the PlayStation Portable version. Personality Story Gordon is a man plagued with depression and self-loathing. He wanders in Altair blaming himself for his brother's death, as when the Palamecian Army penetrated the royal castle in Fynn, Gordon fled in terror rather than help his brother, Scott, who was overpowered and mortally wounded. His cowardice keeps him from joining the Wild Rose Rebellion, but Gordon offers his knowledge on various topics when asked. What finally inspires him to take action is the rebellion's need of the Sunfire to destroy the Dreadnought. Firion and the others meet Gordon at Kashuan Keep as Gordon tried to find the Egil's Torch to prove to both his peers and to himself his strength. He was unable to continue through the keep due to the monsters festering inside and his lack of knowledge of the full workings of the castle despite being the prince of Kashuan. This revelation about himself threatens to drive Gordon into despair but he pulls himself together and offers to fight and aid the party as they travel the monster-infested castle, as he is the only one who can open the door to Egil's Torch. Upon his deathbed, the King of Fynn recognizes how Gordon has grown and grants him control over the rebellion's army. After the party returns from Deist they discover that Hilda had been captured and replaced with a Lamia Queen by the Palamecian Empire. Gordon requests to accompany Firion and the others on the rescue mission while Leila keeps watch on the army for him. Though thrown into the dungeon of the Coliseum, he rescues Hilda with the party's help. Gordon remains by Hilda's side, leading the bulk of the rebellion with her while Firion's party acts as the front line. Gordon and Hilda pledge to join together to rebuild their kingdoms and Gordon finally believes that he can live up to his brother's expectations. Gameplay Gordon comes to the party wielding a spear, and with balanced stats and equal proficiency levels with every weapon, though his HP and MP are weak compared to the other party members. Because of his balanced stats the player can train him however they like as either an attacker or a mage. Initial Abilities Stats Proficiencies Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Gordon makes a small cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade |-|Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gordon appears as a recruitable character in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. He is unlocked in Dreadnought on Classic in the storyline of Final Fantasy II as the First Time Reward. ;Stats ;Abilities Gordon can use both, Black and White Magic, up to rarity rank 3; and Support school of Physical skillset up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Hidden Potential which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment raises user's Attack, Defense, Magic, and Resistance. ;Equipment Gordon can equip the following weapon types: bows, daggers, spears, staffs, and swords. He can equip the following armor types: bracers, hats, and light armor. He can equip accessories. ;Gallery ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gordon appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Trivia *Gordon's character has similar traits to the character of Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Both have been seen as miserable, cowardly, and weak but rise up to become strong and brave. *Gordon does not appear in the Japanese novelization of the game, Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. *Gordon is the first playable character in the series who is of royalty. de:Gordon es:Gordon pt-br:Gordon Category:Final Fantasy II Player Characters Category:Guest Characters